Going On Vacation
by edward-chibi-lover
Summary: The characters from Shaman King were going on a trip but the car gets messed up. Now they have to camp out in the wild until someone finds them. Will someone fix their car, will they ever get out of the woods,and why is HoroHoro wearing a pot on his head?
1. Chapter 1

Going On Vacation

Summary: The Characters from Shaman King were going on a trip but the car breaks down… Now they have to camp out in the wild until someone finds them. Will someone fix their car, will they ever get out of the woods, and why is HoroHoro wearing a pot on his head? Find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing in this story but the plot.

Anna: "I'm tired! Make this piece of junk move faster Yoh."

Yoh: "Sorry Anna but we have to follow the speed limit."

Anna: "Fine… but why did you bring your stupid friends?"

In the car are HoroHoro, Anna, Hao, Ren, Pilika, Tamao, and Manta.-

Hao: -holds Annas' hand- "It's okay Anna, I will make sure that they don't bother you on this trip."

Anna:-Sees him holding her hand and immediately slaps his face with the other hand." That's great Hao, but you will also leave me alone on this trip."

Hao:-crying waterfalls- "Yes Anna."

Ren: "Heh, this was so far a great trip but-points to Horo- I have to seat next to BoroBoro."

Boro, I mean Horo: "Hey! Don't call me BoroBoro! And my trip isn't the best either because I have to sit next to a guy who got his hair licked by a cow!"

Ren: -gets out his Kwan Dao- "What did you call me Bastard!"

-Horo and Ren start to fight in the back of the car-

Pilika: "Brother, please stop!"

Tamao: "Yes please stop before Anna gets mad."

Hao: "That's just pathetic."

Horo and Ren: "You stay out of this!"-They still continue to fight-

Yoh: - while trying to calm the fighting duo in the back, he wasn't paying attention to the road and didn't notice they were about to drive into a lake in the forest.-

Yoh: -turns around and screams- "look out!"

What happened to them? Will they get out of the car that is now sinking to the bottom of the lake?

Cliffhanger! I know, you guys really want to find out what happens to them. But I'm not gonna tell you. Not till the next chapter. Please review or I will punch each character in the face in this story (maybe not Anna). Save their faces, review. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story but the plot.**

**Where we left off, Ren and Horo were having a fight and Yoh was trying to stop them but didn't notice that he was about to drive into a lake. Let's find out what happened.**

**Yoh: "**Watch out!"

Everyone: -They saw the lake and most of them got out of the car but poor Ren and Horo, still fighting were left in the car.-

5 Min. later-

Ren and Horo: -both of their heads pop out of the water and they are soaking wet (Rens hair was still standing, amazing isn't it?)

Horo: "Stupid bastard!"–Looks at Rens hair that is still standing up- "What the! You hair is still standing? That cow must have loved your hair Ren, heheh…. Wait a minute… WHERES MY POT!"-Sees pot in water- "My sweet love! I'll never let you go!"

Ren: "Baka."

Ren and Horo: - swim out of the lake-

Yoh: "Well, it looks like we are stuck here."

Anna: "… What! But I was supposed to go to the beach like you promised!"

Pilika and Tamao: "Yeah!"

Anna: "That's it! Since we are going to have to live here, you guys are going to get the supplies you got that!"

Manta: "What! That's not fair! You guys have to do something!"

Yoh: "Manta, I would suggest that you not make Anna any madder than she already is."

Ren: "So, oh great Anna, -sarcasm- What do you want each of us to do?"

Anna: -gives death glare to Ren- I'm glad you asked. You and BoroBoro will get the wood to make a shelter and a fire. Yoh will find food with…" 'Thinking maybe I should send someone with him for all we know, he might bring us poisonous berries and kill us all' "With Pilika, and Manta and Hao will try and find out in Mantas giant stupid dictionary where I told him to put a map. Is that understood?"

All: "Yes!' –Each one went to do their job, while Tamao stood there, she had not be assigned a job-

Tamao: "Ummm, Anna, what do I do?"

Anna: " I want you to go find Horo and take that stupid bucket off of his head and come back and get some water from the lake, okay?"

Tamao: "Yes Anna-san." – Goes after Horo and Ren.-

Anna: "I guess this will be their training while we are here."

-With Ren, Horo, and Tamao-she caught up--

Tamao: "Ummm, HoroHoro?

Horo: "Hmmm what's up?"

Tamao: "Anna-san wanted me to have that bucket on your head."

Horo: -Takes bucket off his head- "You mean this bucket? Hmmm, sure I guess here you go." –Hands her the bucket-

Tamao: "Thank you HoroHoro."-Runs off back toward Anna-

Ren: "You let your true love go away?"

Horo: -blushes- "Tamao is not my true love!"

Ren: "Not Tamao, you baka. Your bucket, I thought you loved it?"

Horo: "Shut it, Shark Head!"

Ren: "What was that, Aniu Baka!"

Horo: "Stupid idiot! I'm going to go this way to find wood!"-Walks in one direction-

Ren: "Fine, then I'm going this way."-Walks in different direction-

-With Yoh and Pilika-

Yoh: "Are these poisonous?" –Looks at berries-

Pilika: "I don't know Yoh, why don't we find some animals to eat?"

Yoh: "Okay." –Sees a deer- "Shhh, stay right here I'm going to get that deer." –Yoh sneaks up behind the deer and…-

-With Hao and Manta who are at the base looking to try and find the map-

Hao: "Well, what can I say shorty? I don't see a map or anything in this thing."

Manta: "Don't call me short! And I think you're right I don't see it."

Anna: "Don't see what! –Standing behind Hao and Manta-

Hao: "Oh, Manta can't find the map."

Manta: "Don't tell her that! I'm sorry Anna."

Anna: "Grrrrrrrrrr…. –About to grab Manta and throw him in the lake, when Tamao came-

Tamao: "I got the bucket…. Is something wrong?"

Anna: "No everything is fine –whispers to Manta- this isn't over, you got that!

Manta: -Nods head in fear-

Tamao: "Did I miss something?"

Anna: "No, but we are missing something."

Tamao: "What is it?"

Anna: "Shorty lost the map."

Tamao: "Oh my!"

And so ends another chapter of Going on Vacation. What will happen to our group? Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Where we left off Manta and Hao couldn't find the map, Yoh was about to kill a deer, Horo and Ren had a fight and went different ways to find wood, and Tamao got the bucket from Horo. What will happen next? Let's find out.**

**-With Ren-**

**Ren: "Stupid Horo, he doesn't know anything!" -Suddenly a rabbit came out of a bush-**

**"What the!"**

**Rabbit: "We've found him, everyone swarm,swarm!"**

**-suddenly millions upon millions of rabbits came out and tied Ren up-**

**Rabbit: "You're coming with us."-They drag Ren away-**

**Ren: "Stupid rabbits, let me goooooooo!"**

**-With Horo-**

**Horo: "Stupid Ren."-Picks up a stick- "Well, at least my Tamao and my bucket are togther."-sighs- I love both of them so much."**

**Hao: "Then go tell her,Aniu."-standing in a tree, then jumps down-**

**Horo: "Ahhhhhhhhh! Huh? Oh, it's only Hao. Why are you here, arent you supossed to be helping Manta find the map?"**

**Hao: "It was getting pretty ugly, so I left. Anna was mad that we couldn't find the map."**

**Horo: "Oh, but can you help me then? I really want to tell her that I love her."**

**Hao: "Trust me, when it comes to women, I know everything."**

**Horo: "Women? I was talking about the bucket."**

**Hao: "Idiot! You can't love a bucket! I'm gonna tell you how to tell the pink-haired girl you love her."**

**Horo: "Okay, please tell me, I don't know what to say."**

**Hao: "That's why I'm here."-starts whispering things into Horos ear-**

**-With Yoh and Pilika-**

**-Yoh is carrying the dead deer on his back-**

**Yoh: "Well, we got some food, lets head back."**

**Pilika: "Okay."-Both start walking back-**

**Yoh: " Is something wrong Pilika?"-Looks at her with a worried face-**

**Pilika: "Yoh, what I'm about to tell you, you can't tell anyone. Not Manta, not Ren,not even Anna."**

**Yoh: "Okay, what is it? It must be importent if i can't even tell my Fiance."**

**Pilika: "Well, you see, I love Tao Ren."**

**Yoh: "WHAT!"**

**-Back at Camp- (Anna,Tamao,and Manta)**

**-Anna has thrown Manta in the lake because he lost the map-**

**Manta: "Help me, Help me please,Tamao!"**

**Tamao: "Should I help him?"**

**Anna: "No, since he lost the map, he has to swim in the lake, plain and simple.**

**-in the distance Anna, Tamao, and Manta hear'WHAT!-**

**Tamao: "What was that?"**

**Anna: "Don't worry about it. It's probably just the wind."**

**Tamao: -still concerned about who screamed-**

**Manta: -finally gets out of the lake soaking wet and is panting- "It kinda sounded like Yoh."**

**Anna: " My Yoh never screams, ever and if he's in trouble then he can deal with it, he's a big boy, I guess."**

**Tamao: "Ummmm, don't be mad Anna, but aren't you worried about Yoh."**

**Anna: "..."**

**Manta: " Oh, I see hehe Anna-san is in love with Yoh it all makes sence now."**

**Anna: -grabs Manta by the head and chucks him back into the lake- "stupid shorty talking about love."**

**Tamao: "Correct me if I'm wrong,but don't you love Yoh?"**

**Anna: "Yes, I do love him."**

**Tamao: "Oh."**

**Anna: " It shouldn't matter to you, your in love with HoroHoro."**

**-Tamao stands up quickly and trips over the bucket-**

**Tamao: "H-h-how did you know?"**

**Anna: "How would I not know. I see you watching him when he is training and he takes his shirt off and blush like there is no tomorrow. Am I not right?"**

**Tamao: -fills the bucket back up with water and sets it down and she sits down- "Is it really that obvious?"**

**Anna: "Probably not,because since you sit next to me, making sure that they train, that I am also watching you."**

**Tamao: "Well, it doesn't matter, he wouldn't love me."**

**Anna: -slaps Tamao- So you're just going to give up, just like that!"**

**Tamao: "There's nothing else I can do, he doesn't love me!"**

**Anna: "You'll never get him with that attitude, now shut up and listen to me! HE LOVES YOU and no one else!"**

**Tamao: "How do you know for sure?"**

**Anna: "Because he came up to me and told me that he loved you but didn't know how to tell you."**

**Tamao: "I'm sorry Anna-san , I didn't mean to yell at you."**

**Anna: "Don't worry about it, now we need to get you ready."**

**Tamao: "For what?"**

**Anna: " You're going to tell him you love him."**

**Tamao: "What! But Anna-san!"**

**Anna: "Don't 'but Anna-san' me, listen to me -whispers into Tamaos' ear-**

**Tamao: -blushes- "But Anna-san! I can't do THAT!"**

**Anna: "You can and you will."**

**-Manta is still in the lake drowning-**

**Manta: " Help me someone!" -Anna and Tamao walk away- "NOOOOOOO, DON'T LEAVE ME HERE BY MYSELF!"**

**CLIFFHANGER! HAHA, I guess you guys are starting to hate me now with all of these cliffhangers, but it's fun. I will write more but probably around Thursday. I have a lot of projects at school which sucks. See you guys later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Where we left off, everyone was talking about liking someone. Each person has a different plan on making their true love know that they love them, (except for Ren because he was taken by evil bunnies hehe I'm sorry). Will their plans work out or will they end up all washed up? Let's go into the woods to find out.**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

**-With Ren in the bunnies' lair-**

**Ren: "Let me go you damn stupid bunnies!"**

**Bunnies: " You know what's funny? When someone says that, we all know that it's not going to happen."**

**Ren: " I don't care! I'll get loose of all you monsterous bunnies and be freeeeeee!-insert manical laugh here-**

**Bunnies: " Hey, he stole our laugh."-points a knife at Ren- "You cannot steal our laugh pathetic human."**

**Ren: "Oh yeah?"-cuts loose of ropes and points Kwan Dao at the bunnies- " I think I just did."**

**Bunnies: "It doesn't matter! We are undefeatable!"**

**-All of a sudden, out of nowhere, the "Waka Laka" song comes on-**

**Bunnies: "Oh, noooooooo! Our one weakness!" -All start singing "Waka Laka"-**

**Ren: "Nooooooo! Singing bunnies! Must...Get...Away...From...Here! -Runs out the enterance screaming-**

**Ren: " I'm freeeeee!" -Runs all the way back to the base screaming 'I'm FREEE!'-**

**-With Hao and Horo-**

**Horo: "Are you sure this will work?"**

**Hao: "Of course, it's not much but girls fall for it all the time."**

**Horo: "Wouldn't it be easier if I just said 'I love you?' "**

**Hao: -Laughs- "Boy, are you stupid. Girls like all this mushy-gushy love stuff."**

**Horo: "I don't know. What if I screw it up?"**

**Hao: "Trust me. This plan is full-proof."**

**Horo: "Well, okay, I'll try it."**

**Hao: "Good, now let's head back, I wanna find out what happened to shorty."**

**Horo: "You shouldn't have abandoned him. He's probably in that lake, drowning."**

**Hao: -laughs manically- "Ah, I don't think Anna would be that harsh."**

**Horo: " You can never tell with that one."**

**Hao: "Yep. Good luck,Yoh."**

**Horo: "Don't I know it." -Both start walking toward the camp site-**

**-With Yoh and Pilika-**

**Yoh: -dropped the dead deer and is in shock- "H-h-h-how long have you loved him?"**

**Pilika: "Let's see, today is Wednesday, so, forever."**

**Yoh: "Wow, this is huge, so have you guys told each other how you feel?"**

**Pilika: "No."**

**Yoh: "Huh? Why not? Are you afraid to tell him?"**

**Pilika: "No. I'm afraid to tell Horo. I don't know how he'll react."**

**Yoh: -smiles- "If he loves you like a sister, then he should respect your decision."**

**Pilika: "You're right Yoh. I should tell Horo how I feel about Ren."**

**Yoh: " And if he gets mad, it's okay. He's just protective of you."**

**Pilika: " I know that, but, -starts crying- I don't want to lose him as a brother."**

**Yoh: -hugs her- "Everything is going to be alright."**

**Pilika: -stops crying- -sniff- "Thanks Yoh."**

**Yoh: "No problem. Now, we need to get back, everyone is probably wondering where we are." -picks up the deer and starts walking back-**

**Pilika: "Right." -runs and catches up to him-**

**-At camp-**

**Anna: "Now do you remember what I told you?"**

**Tamao: "Yes, Anna-san."**

**Anna: "Good.Now, where is everyone? They should be back by now."**

**Manta: -walks up behind them soaking wet because he just got out of the lake- "You can't expect everyone to be fast Anna. They need to find the supplies and then find their way back here. That would be hard for anyone."**

**Anna: "Manta, you're doing a lot of talking for just getting out of the lake. It would be a shame at your funeral that they would say that you died because you wanted to swim in a cold lake."**

**Manta: "I don't want to go back into that lake and I will not die."**

**Anna: "You will die if you keep questioning my method."**

**Manta: -scared- "You're right Anna, I'm sorry."**

**Anna: "Good. And be sure to never, ever question me."**

**Tamao: -shaking in fear of Anna-**

**Anna: -notices her shaking- "What's wrong with you Tamao?"**

**Tamao: " I-i-it's nothing. Don't worry about it."**

**Anna: -getting suspicious- "Something's wrong."**

**Tamao: "No, really everything's fine. I'm just a little nervous about,well you know."**

**Anna: "Well, don't be."**

**Tamao: "Okay, that helps."(sarcasm)**

**Manta: "What did I miss? What does she mean Anna?"**

**Anna: "Don't worry about it, it's none of your business anyway."**

**Manta: -blank stare- "Okay."**

**Tamao: -looking out in the distance and sees some moving figures and becomes nervous- "Anna-san there is something moving over there. It looks like some wild animals."**

**Anna: -Gets her beads ready- "They must be people, they have a strong furyoku levels."**

**-Tamao and Manta cling to each other in fear-**

**Hao: -appears behind Manta and Tamao and makes a scary face then taps Tamao on the shoulder- "Booooooooo!"**

**Tamao and Manta: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"**

**Anna: -turns around quickly to see Hao- "Oh, it's just you. Where did you disappear to?"**

**Hao: "It's okay, calm down, I was just-**

**Anna: -hearing the words calm down made her angry and 'SLAP!', out goes Hao- "Stupid bastard, telling me to calm down. He should know better by now."**

**-Suddenly all the people who were the strangers, came up and spoke- **

**Yoh: -with the dead deer- "Hey Anna." -She turns around to see Yoh, Pilika, for some reason, a scratched up Ren, and Horo.-**

**All (except for Anna, Tamao, and Manta): "You don't know what we've been through!"**

**I felt like that would be a good place to end this chapter. I might write another chapter today, but I'm not sure yet. Plz review. I hate having to punch each of these characters in the face,(except for Anna) because you guys don't review. Save a face, review. See Ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Where we left off, everyone had gotten back to the camp area and were either tired, shy, shocked, or scratched up by evil bunnies. ( Yay! Evil bunnies will rule the world!) Now, ... um, here we are, I guess. This chapter is really romantic. Just a heads up.**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

**Anna: "Where have you guys been! AND WHERE ARE THE SUPPLIES I ASKED YOU GUYS TO GET?"**

**Yoh: "Well, me and Pilika got some food for everyone." -throws down the dead deer- **

**Anna: "Well, that's good I guess,but where is the rest of the supplies?"**

**Horo: "Oh, I got a stick! -holds up the stick triumphuntly and then throws it down-**

**Everyone but Horo: -blank stares- "That's it?"**

**Horo: "Well, I got more than most of you did!"**

**Anna: -picks up the scrawny stick and looks at Horo- "Horo, how are we going to buit a place to live and a fire with only one stick?"**

**Horo: "Hey, don't get mad at me! Shark Hair over there was supposed to get wood too!"**

**Ren: -Point Kwan Dao at Horos' neck- " You shut up! You don't know what I went through!"**

**Manta: "Yeah, I've been wondering where you got all those scratch marks from."**

**Everyone else: "Yeah, us too."**

**Ren: "I was attacked by these evil rabbits, who took me to their lair and were about to kill me!"**

**-Everyone, including Anna, were at first snikering, and then it just became a laughing fit.-**

**Yoh: "Dude, are you sure you're not making this up?" -snickering a little-**

**Ren: "Yoh! I'm not making this up!"**

**Hao: "Ren, whatever you're smoking, I want some." -This comment just made everyone laugh even harder-**

**Ren: "But it's true!"**

**Manta: "Evil rabbits. Hahaha!" -Ren kicks Manta into the lake- "No! Not again!"**

**Ren: "I don't see why you guys are laughing! You guys, -points to a drowning Manta and a hysterically laughing Hao- didn't do any better! Where's the map, huh?**

**Hao and drowning Manta: -silent-**

**Ren: "That's what I thought."**

**Yoh: "Ren it's okay that you didn't get anything. We'll just work harder tomorrow." -Smiles-**

**Ren: "Humph, fine you're right, I guess."**

**Pilika: "Ummm, Anna. I got some sticks on the way back. It's not enough to make a place to sleep but, -throws down, like 7 sticks- it should be enough to make a fire to help make some food."**

**Anna: "..., fine. Ren, cut up the deer so we can eat it for dinner."**

**Ren: "fine." -uses his Kwan Dao to cut the deer into 8 pieces-**

**Yoh: "Finally, we have something to eat!" -Was about to take a bite of the deer when Anna snatched it away- "Awwww Anna, why did you do that?"-starts whining-**

**Anna: "Stop whining! You have to cook it first. Then, you can dig into it like an animal."**

**Yoh: "Oh, right. I knew that."**

**Everyone: "Suuuuuuuuuuure you did."**

**-When the food was cooked-with Haos help by lighting the sticks on fire- this is how they sat, Anna sat next to Yoh, Pilika sat next to Ren, Manta-still wet- sat on Yohs other side Hao sat next to Manta,and Horo and Tamao sat away from everyone.-**

**Tamao: -thinking 'Okay, all I need to do is scoot over next to him and talk to him.' So she started to scoot over next to Horo until she was next to him.- "Ummm... Hey, Horo."**

**Horo: -blushing at how close they were- "Hey, Tamao what's up?" -looks away so she doesn't see his blush. She was blushing too so she did the same thing.-**

**Tamao: Oh, I, um, I'm okay how about you?-glances back at him-**

**Horo: "Me? Oh, I'm fine." -glances back and forth between his food and Tamao-**

**-Both ate in silence and after that, Horo moved his hand over to hers-**

**Yoh&Anna: -see this and look at each other, then away.-**

**Manta: -has fallen asleep after eating his food-**

**Anna: -tries not to shiver because of the wind but Yoh saw her do this and gave her his shirt showing off his well-fit body.-**

**Anna: -mumbles- "Thank you."**

**Yoh: "No problem."**

**-both fall asleep holding onto each other-**

**Hao: -thinking 'Heh they do really love each other I guess'. And then he drifts off into a deep slumber-**

**Ren: -tries and holds Pilikas' hand but she sees this and is a little shy. So, she pushes him into the lake-**

**Pilika: -whispers- "Oh, I'm so sorry Ren. I didn't mean to honestly.-helps him out of the lake-**

**Ren: "It's okay I guess." -takes off his shirt and hangs it over on a stick- "It'll dry, it's nothing to worry about."**

**Pilika: "Okay. Ummm, I know this sounds kinda weird, but can you hold me until I fell asleep?-blushing the whole time while saying-**

**Ren: -shrugs shoulders- "Why not, but let me put out the fire first." -grabs the bucket of water and throws it on the fire. Then he holds onto her and they both fall asleep in each others arms-**

**Awwww! I know, this doesn't seem like something I would usually write but, hey I can be a big fan of romance. I had fun writing this chapter and hope to write more soon. I'll keep you updated. And of course, plz review. Until next time! -Disappears into the shadows-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Where we left off, everyone was at the base and had gotten something to eat. After the meal, each one fell asleep with their lover. This chapter starts in the morning after that. **

**Desclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

**-The sun shines brightly on these couples, causing them to stir and wake up.-**

**Yoh: -Is the first to wake up and yawns and looks around to see that Anna was laying right next to him. So he kisses her on her eyelids to wake her up.- "Time to wake up."**

**Anna: -Punches Yoh hard, so hard that he flew right into the lake and says in a sleepy voice.- "You know better than to wake me up, Yoh." -This noise caused everyone to stir and wake up-**

**Everyone but Anna and Yoh: "Who's making all the noise?"**

**Yoh: -swims out of the lake- "Sorry guys. I just woke Anna up and she knocked me into the water."**

**Hao: "That's what you get for bothering Anna this early in the morning."**

**Everyone: -nods in agreement-**

**Anna: "Okay, now that we are all up, we have to all find food and wood for the house. So same groups, but Manta, I want you to be with Ren and Horo. And I want Hao with Yoh and Pilika. Tamao will stay here with me again and we will fish.Does everyone understand?"**

**Everyone: "Yes!"**

**Anna: "Good, now go!"-everyone speeds off to do their job-**

**-With Ren, Horo, and Manta-**

**-Horo and Ren are eyeing each other angerly, while Manta was carrying small sticks. What they didn't know was that the same bunnies that attacked Ren were spying on them.-**

**Bunnies: "Good now that we have more bunnies, we'll be more prepared to strike."**

**Horo: -Stops and looks around- "Guys do you get the feeling we are being watched?"**

**Ren: "Shut up BoroBoro. I don't have time for your chlidish games."**

**Horo: "Stop calling me that! I mean it, it feels like someone or something is watching us."**

**Manta: "Its probably just your imagination Horo."-Suddenly a very cute bunny pops out of the bush and looks at the trio."**

**Ren: -glup- "Come on we don't have time to look at woodland creatures."**

**Horo:-has heart eyes- "But it's so cuuuute!"-Is about to pick it up when it points a gun at Horos head- "Uh-oh..."**

**Bunny: "We meet again,Oh pointy one.(Ren) Don't move or your friend will no longer have a brain."**

**Manta: "Evil bunny!"-shaking in fear-**

**Ren: "By the way, he already doesn't have a brain, so it doesn't matter."**

**Bunny: "Well, fine then. Swarm,swarm!"-This time millions upon millions upon millions of bunnies come out and tie the three up.-**

**Ren: "Not so cute anymore are they?"**

**Horo: "They are cute but they are mean!"**

**Manta:-passes out in fear-**

**-With Hao, Yoh, and Pilika-**

**-Hao is carrying a huge pile of wood while Yoh is carrying a dead moose(don't ask) and Pilika is helping Yoh carry the moose-**

**Hao: "Well, that was easy. Just cutting down trees is the fastest way to get wood."**

**Yoh: "Killing that moose was hard. We should've tried and kill that rabbit."**

**Pilika: No! There are 2 reasons why you shouldn't kill that rabbit. One, it was cute, and two I think it said something abouot kidnapping Ren and two others."**

**Hao: "That last part you probably just imagined."**

**Pilika: "Maybe, but I'm not so sure though."**

**Yoh: "Not to sound rude, but Pilika you're starting to sound a lot like Ren."-hint hint-**

**Pilika: -Blushes- "That's not true!"**

**Hao: "It really sounds like you like pointy head."**

**Pilika: "Don't call him that! He has a name and it's Ren!"**

**Hao: "That just helps the fact that you like- no maybe love him."**

**Pilika: "..." **

**Hao: "See? I don't really care that you like him, it's just that you're denying it."**

**Yoh: "Lets hurry, please this moose is getting pretty heavy."**

**Both(Hao&Pilika): "Okay."**

**-With Anna&Tamao-**

**Anna: "Lets learn how to fish with this stick, this rock, and this worm."-Holds all three items up-**

**Tamao: "Okay, I hope we catch some fish."**

**-An hour Later-**

**-They have caught 27 fish and they stop for a while to rest-**

**Anna: " I think we did a good job today. Lets stop here for today since we've caught so many."**

**Tamao: "Okay, I do think it went over well though."**

**-Meanwhile a wandering bear smells the fish and follows the scent to the camp.-**

**Bear: "Roar!"**

**Tamao: -looks up to the sound of the bear- "What was that?"**

**Anna: -Stands up and prepares her beads- "I don't know, but it sounded like a hungry bear."**

**Tamao: " A BEAR?"-gets scared-**

**Anna: "Tamao, stay behind me, okay. Wherever that bear is, we'll be ready for it.**

**Tamao: "Alright, Anna."-Suddenly the bear comes out of hiding and runs up to Anna while she was about to do away with the bear, and the bear strikes at Anna, causing a giant gash in her right arm to appear.-**

**Anna: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"falls to the ground holding her wounded arm-**

**Tamao: "ANNA!"-Runs over to grab a fish and throws the fish at the bear causing the bear to steal the fish and run away. Then, she runs to Annas' side.- "Anna! Anna!Are you going to be alright?"**

**Anna: -Says in pain- "Yeah, I'll be fine."-still holding onto her bleeding arm-**

**Tamao: "We need to warn the others that you've been hurt."- Just as she was getting up, Anna grabbed her by the pant leg.- "Anna, let go! We need to tell the others!"**

**Anna: "No, they should be getting back soon, so they will be back shortly."**

**Tamao: "Anna-san..."**

**-With Yoh, Hao, and Pilika-**

**Hao: "We are almost there, guys. Just a little further."**

**Pilika: "Good. Do you think Anna will be happy that we got the food and wood?"**

**Yoh: "Don't worry, I bet she is going to be happy that we got the supplies."-smiles-**

**Hao: "Hopefully, that is. For all we know, we probably got the wrong food and the wrong wood."-All start laughing until they hear 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'-**

**Yoh:-stops immediatley in shock- "NO, IT CAN'T BE!-Drops the moose and runs off towards the base site- "DON'T WORRY ANNA. I'LL BE THERE IN A SECOND!"-Running at top speed-**

**Pilika: "Yoh,stop! We need to catch up with him. He thinks that it was Anna that screamed."**

**Hao: "You're right! -both chace after him- "I know Anna is strong chances are that wasn't her, but there is always that small chance."**

**IMPORTENT!**

**DUN-DUN-DUNNNNN! And so ends another chapter in Going on Vacation. This vacation, ohhhhh boy, I don't think any of us would want to be here. I don't think I'll update until I get around 10 or 11 reviews. So, IF you guys want to find out what happens next, you're going to have to write some reviews. If you do I'll give you guys some MARSHMALLOWS! -holds up giant bag of marshmallows- The only way you can get them is by reviewing so just push that button and write something and you get a bag of free marsmallows! Now isn't that easy?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Where we left off, Anna had been attacked by a bear. Ren, Horo, and Manta are kidnapped by evil bunnies, and Yoh is running to go help Anna. What will he see when he gets to the camp place? Lets find out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**

**Yoh: -thinking 'don't worry Anna, I'll be there soon.' When he got there, he saw his fiance laying on the ground bleeding.- "No,it can't be..." -Hao and Pilika catch up and stare in shock like Yoh then they all run toward Anna and Tamao.- **

**Hao&Pilika: "Oh my god..."**

**Yoh: "NOOOOOOO!"-runs up next to Anna and holds her hand- "This can't be happening, this can't BE happening! Please Anna, open your eyes, please!"**

**Tamao: "Yoh, please be careful she's resting right now."**

**Yoh, Hao, Pilika: "What happened here?"**

**Tamao: -explains how anna got cut by the hungry bear- "And that's pretty much it."**

**Yoh: "Is she gonna be alright? Please tell me that she'll be alright."**

**Tamao: "I'm not going to lie to you Yoh, but I honestly don't know. I used a piece of my shirt to help cover the wound but that's pretty much all I can do right now."**

**Hao: -Puts a hand on Yohs shoulder- "I'm sorry Yoh, but if it helps, me and Pilika belive that she will be alright."**

**Pilika: "He's right, all we can do now is hope that she'll get over this as soon as possible."**

**Yoh: "Hmmmm, I guess you're right." -Holds onto her small hand- "Please get better soon."**

**-With Ren, Manta, and Horo in the evil bunnies lair-**

**Bunnies: "Hahaha, we have gotten you back and now you three will be our sacrifices to the great bunny god and the great King of Evil Bunnies will appear at last and we will rule the world!" -manical laugh-**

**Horo: "They were so cute now they are just plain scary."**

**Ren: "Now you belive me that I was attacked by evil bunnies."**

**Horo&Manta: -nod head-**

**Bunnies: "Silence pathetic humans! Take them away to the Evil, Huge Scarificing pot thingy!"(this is the scientific term) "Hurray!-starts carrying them away-**

**Ren: -has been cutting himself free of the ropes- "Ha I'm free."-cuts free Manta and Horo-**

**Bunnies: "Hurry, we must not let them escape! Close all the exit ways!"-bunnies start pushing buttons but then Ren turns on the Waka Laka song that was on the boombox in the lair.- "NOOOOO! Not AGAIN!"-All of them start to dance- "Its Waka Laka time!"**

**All three: "Lets get out of here."-all sneek out and run like hell.-**

**Ren: "Keep up BoroBoro!"-running faster than Horo-**

**Horo: "Stop swimming so fast,shark head!"**

**Manta: "Guys, this isn't the time or place to fight."**

**Ren&Horo: -hmph-**

**-15 min. later-**

**-Ren,Horo, and Manta finally get to the base and see that everyone was crowding around a wounded Anna.-**

**The trio: "Oh,my,god! What happened!"-Everyone was crying over her-**

**Pilika: -Tells them what happened-**

**Horo: "Wow, you would never expect Anna to get hurt."-Looks at Yoh- "Dude, I'm sorry."**

**Manta:"Me too."**

**Ren: "Yeah sorry that this happened."**

**Yoh: -sad smiles- "It's okay, because it's going to be fine in the end."-whisper- "It just has to be."**

**Anna: -starts to stir in her sleep and then she slowly opens her eyes- "Yoh?"**

**Yoh: -Starts crying- "Yes, Anna, I'm here. I'm just so happy that you're okay." -hugs her- "I just knew that you were going to be alright."**

**Everyone: -started crying, not tears of sadness, but tears of joy. Anna was going to live!-**

**Anna: "Uhh, guys?"**

**Everyone: "Yes, Anna?"**

**Anna: "...WHY IN HELL DIDN'T YOU GUYS GET THE FREAKEN' SUPPLIES!"**

**Everyone: -relises that they left their supplies back somewhere else.- "ooops, sorry Anna we had the supplies but we left them on acceident."**

**Anna: -With her good arm, she threw them all into the lake- "And don't come out until I see a place to sleep, a fire for food and food to eat. You got that."**

**Everyone: "Yes."**

**Yoh:-thinking 'I'm just glad that she is safe and back to her old self again.' starts laughing-**

**-everyone looks at him, then they burst out laughing. They had their old Anna back that's for sure-**

**Anna: "... Idiots." -looks back at them- "But their My idiot friends."-At the thought she smiles a tiny smile.-**

**So, how did you like it? I know, I said that I would wait until I got 10 or 11 reviews but I can't help it. I like typing on this story, and I won't stop until this fanfic is finished. That's my promise to you. But, guys, plz review. Thx. :3**


	8. Chapter 8

** Where we left off, Ren, Horo, and Manta had escaped for the evil bunnies.Anna had woken up after her wound still mad that they didn't get the supplies. And everyone thought this was funny and started laughing. And now, I guess, this is where this chapter starts.**

**Disclamier: I don't own anything but the plot.**

**-It was a hot day and the guys wanted to a break. Ha, yeah right like Anna was going to allow that. After the guys built the fort and got food, guess what Anna made them do.That's right, training.-**

**Anna: "Okay, Horo I have set up 10 dummies in the woods. You have to kill them all before 1 hour is up."**

**Horo: "This is going to be hard! Why do I have to do this?"**

**Anna: "Because Yoh is fishing, Ren is fighting a giant crab that I set up, Manta is trying to find out more about these so called 'evil bunnies', Tamao and Pilika are cooking the food and boiling the water so that it's clean for us to drink, and Hao is...? Huh? Where did he go? Man, he was supossed to make sure that the food that we caught was gutted, skinned and ready to cook. What could that idiot be doing?"**

**-With Hao who was taken to the bunnies lair-**

**Hao: "I thought that you guys were cute and nice but if you were nice you wouldn't be trying to throw me into to this pot."**

**Bunny leader: "It's a shame, you actually had the softest hands than pointy hair, loud mouth shrimp, and blue haired idiot."**

**Hao: "Well, thank you, I rub lotion on my hands everynight. ... I mean, my hands are just naturally soft!"-trying to hide the fact that he puts lotion on his hands.-**

**Bunnies: -sniff his hands- "Mmmmm, coconut, very nice. But now you must die!"**

**Hao: "Now guys, I know we had our problems in the past but do you really wanna kill someone as good-looking as me?"-runs his hands through his hair-**

**Bunnies: "Huddle!"-all the bunnies get in a group and talk about Hao-'But his hands are so soft.' 'Yeah, I know' 'But, we have to sacrifice someone.'-then more mumbling- "Okay, you're free to go."-they chew threw the ropes and Hao is now free.-**

**Hao: "Thanks guys, but who is going to be a sacrifice?"**

**Bunnies: "We don't know yet."**

**Hao: "Well, let me give you some advice, you know the three you went after,okay good, well don't go after them anymore. And their are three girls, Anna, Pilika, and Tamao, okay and you defanitly don't wanna go after them. And I have a brother who looks a lot like me, but of course, not as sexy as I am, well don't go after them okay."**

**Bunnies: "Well that's everyone in the woods. Who do we sacrifice now?"**

**Hao: -smiles evilly- "I know the perfect guy." -starts whispering to the bunnies about who it is-**

**Bunnies: "Oh,okay. Well, thanks for helping us."-start waving to Hao as he left with a gift in his hands-**

**-20 min. later back in the bunnies' lair-**

**Lyserg: "Put me down! What did I do?"**

**Bunnies : "Shut up broccoli head. A good source told us that you were going to be our sacrifice."**

**Lyserg: "Who? Who hates me so much that they would want to kill me?" -about to be thrown into the pot thingy-**

**Bunnies: -throw him in and say- "A man named Hao who has the softest hands in the world."**

**Lyserg: -While falling to his death screams- "Damn You Hao!" -and then the broccoli was cooked- (p.s. I'm sorry all Lyserg fans but I just had to add him in here somewhere.)**

**-Back at camp-**

**-Hao comes running up next to Anna- **

**Anna: "Great, where in hell were you? We needed you here to do your job!"**

**Hao: -Throws down a bunch of carrots.- (guess where he got them, right. If you still don't know, it's from the bunnies.It was there gift to him.) "I was getting some vegatables to eat in the great cooking that you do Anna."**

**Anna: "Very well, start skinning those animals over there and cut them up so we can start eating them soon." -walks away to make sure that everyone was working-**

**Hao: -stares in shock- "But, my ever so soft hands wern't made for cutting and skinning! Awwww, man!"-kicks dirt- "It's not fair! I don't want to! " **

**Anna: -standing in the distance- "Stop whining and start cutting and skinning those animals! I'm starting to get hungry so hurry up!"**

**Hao: -salutes- "Yes. I'll get right on it!" -runs over to the deer and starts skinning it-**

**Yoh: -laughs- "I think this camping thing is going to bring us closer."**

**Ren&Horo: -Thinking 'Yeah bring me and Pilika/Tamao closer to each other.' Then they both blush at the thought.-**

**Pilika & Anna: "Hey you slackers! Get back to work! And wipe that stupid grin of your face."**

**Ren&Horo: "Yes!"-both thinking 'Great now we have two Annas.'-**

**Manta: "Here it is! Anna come here, I think I've found what you've been looking for."-she comes over and takes the book and looks at it-**

**Anna: "Evilous Bunnious, a special breed of rabbit known to kidnap people and throw them into a pot, but when a human is caught chances are, that even a monkey could escape. In anceint legends, if by succeding in capturing a human and throwning them into the pot, a huge evil bunny will appear and take over the world... Why are you showing me this nonsence?"**

**Manta: "I think that is what they are talking about, though."**

**Anna: -throws the book into the fire with her unwounded arm- "Hey I guess it's true, stupidity does fuel the fire."-then she walks away-**

**Manta: "NOOOOooooo... Why does all the bad things happen to me?"-runs over to Yoh and hugs him- "It's not fair! I want my book back!"**

**Anna: -screams- "STOP WHINING! YOU HAVE ABOUT A BILLION OF THOSE BOOKS AT HOME! NOW, SHUT UP!"**

**Manta: -makes him hug Yoh even harder, in fear- "She has gotten only scarier over this whole trip!"**

**Yoh: "Manta, you're going to have to get used to this. We are going to be out here for a while."**

**Manta: "I know, but still..." -lets go of Yoh- "Wait, she isn't giving you much to do while everyone else is doing a lot. Why is that?"**

**Yoh: -pulls in another fish and shrugs- "I dunno."**

**Manta: "Oh."-evil smirk- "So that's why she's is nice to you."**

**Yoh: "Huh? Manta what are you talking about?"-totally confused-**

**Manta: "She cares for you, that's why. It all makes sence now! This is her way of showing you that she loves you."**

**Yoh: -blushes at the thought- "Well, I hope she loves me."**

**Manta: "HUH?''**

**Yoh: I hope she loves me because we are supossed to get married soon and I want her to love me."**

**Manta: -falls down anime style- "But don't you think it's a little odd that she is actually being _nice_ to you?"**

**Yoh: -thinks about it- "Nope not really."**

**Manta: "Just forget about it."**

**Yoh: -does his famous smile and laugh that we all know and love except the people who don't like Yoh.-**

**-Later that evening-**

**Horo: -pats his stomach- "Boy that was some good food!"**

**Ren: "Yeah I bet it was, for you. All that hard work of catching fish and hunting wild animals was all eaten by an even bigger animal!"**

**Pilika: -blushes and puts a hand on his shoulder- "Ren, could we please not have this fight. We can just get more tommorow."**

**Tamao: -blushing too, but holding onto Horos shoulder- "Yeah, that's true. So, please lets not fight here, you can fight when we get back to the inn.Okay?"**

**Ren&Horo: -look at their girl and blush at them and then turned away- "Fine."**

**Pilika,Tamao, Anna: "Good."-after that everyone started yawning and was heading off to bed-**

**Hao&Manta: "Goodnight."**

**Everyone:"Goodnight." -everyone paired up. Pilika was with Ren, Horo was with Tamao, and, of course, Anna was with Yoh. Each one curled up with their other half and drifted into a happy,calm slumber while the crickets chirped.-**

**And so ends another chapter. Man, I love typing on this story! If you think I should continue to type on this story, review and tell me so. I'm not a mind-reader... Or am I? No really I'm not you don't have to worry. Heh. Well, see ya! -disappears into the darkness- **


	9. Chapter 9

**Where we left off,Hao was kidnapped by the evil bunnies and was let free for the life of Lyserg.**

**Everyone was at the base of the camp and eating dinner then fell asleep soon after.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

**-After they woke up that morning, it was a cloudy morning and it looked like it would rain so Anna didn't make them train. But Hao insisted to go out, so she let him go.-**

**Hao: -out in the forest walking- "You can stop following me. I've known that you've been there this whole time."**

**: "Well, it's good to know that you can at least sence me."-Out came Marco-**

**Hao: "How couldn't I? And besides."-glares at him- "Your very noisy."**

**Marco: "Well, that doesn't matter right now what matters is that I get control of you."**

**Hao: "You?Control me? Hah, your humor is getting dryer everytime."**

**Marco: "Enough!"-charges at him- "I will have control over you."-Pulls out a knife and slashes at Hao, but Hao dodges easily.-**

**Hao: "You're too easy. I can read every move that you make."**

**Marco: -this makes him angrier and he strikes and gets a small cut in his neck, causing Hao to fall down. Marco gets on top of him(and not in the perverted way. Yeah you say you wern't thinking that, but you were.) and pulls out a little spider robot and shoves it into his neck.- "My work here is done. I'll be needing you later." -disappears into the trees, while Hao lays there motionless.-**

**-back at the base-**

**Yoh: "I'm a little worried guys. Shouldn't Hao have been back by now?"**

**Anna: "It's just your imagination Yoh. Hao has only been out for like 30 minutes. For all we know he could be getting a tan at the beach right now."**

**Horo: "Heh, she's right you know."**

**Ren: "Or maybe he was kidnapped by those bunnies."-everyone chuckles-**

**Manta: "Yoh, its okay he's your brother. He won't get hurt. Trust me, he is stong, just like you are."**

**Yoh: -smiles- "You're right, everything will turn out alright."**

**Pilika: -looks at the dark clouds in the sky- "Guys, I think we are going to have a huge storm."**

**Horo: -looks at the sky too- "I think she's right. Those clouds up there just keep getting darker."**

**Tamao: "We don't have anything that will keep us dry."**

**Anna: "Damn, I knew this was going to happen someday."**

**Yoh: "What?"**

**Anna: "That it was going to rain and one member of our group would be out their and we will never find him."**

**Yoh: "Well, don't worry about it, he doesn't like rain so he'll be back soon." **

**Tamao: -Looks outside into the distance and sees a figure moving toward them that looks like Hao.- "Hey, guys. I think that's Hao over there."-points in the direction where the figure was.-**

**Yoh: -Looks out and sees that it is in fact Hao, but something was different. He knew it but he was just glad his brother came back before it started raining.- "Hey! Hao! Over here!"-waves hand in the air to show where he was. Hao walked up to him with the dullest brown eyes and was staring right at him.-**

**Hao: "Hello, brother."**

**Yoh: "Welcome back."**

**Hao: -smirks- "It's good to be back." -walks toward everyone- "Hello, everyone."**

**Anna: -whispers to Yoh- "Something's not right. He sounds as if his soul was sucked out of him."**

**Yoh: "Really? I didn't notice anything different about him."**

**Hao: -turns to look at Ren- "Well, look. It's my friend, Ren."-hugs Ren and also pulling out a knife out of his cloak.- "You're a great friend, Ren."-Stabs Ren in the chest-**

**Ren: "Bastard." -falls to the ground unconcious-**

**Pilika: "Ren!" -runs to his side. Looks at Hao, who is laughing- "You bastard! Stabbing Ren like that was a dirty trick!"**

**Hao: "You know what?"-Slaps Pilika- "I really hate your damn loud voice."**

**Horo: -Now this makes him angry.- "Get the hell away from my sister!-trips Hao and stands infront of Ren and Pilika.-**

**Hao: -Gets back up.- "That's it? You're so weak."-throws a knife which hits Horo in the arm leaving a scratch-**

**Horo: "Say what crap you have to say about me, but I'll be damned if I let you talk about my sister and my best friend like that."**

**Tamao: "Horo..."**

**Yoh: -in shock- "Brother what are you doing? Why are you attacking us?"**

**Hao: "There are plenty of reasons."-Points at Anna- "You stole that girl from me."**

**Marco: -walks out from behind Hao.- "Also because your damn brother(Hao) killed Lyserg, and I want revenge."-Runs over and grabs...-**

**Dun-Dun-Dun! Who did he grab? You'll have to review to find out. I will need around 15 or 16 reviews to upadate. And thx for the reviews in the last chapter, it really helped my insperation. Oh, and sorry this chapter was shorter than the last.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Where we left off, Marco had taken control of Hao and made him attack members of the group. Then Marco came out and grabbed someone. Let's find out who he grabbed and please enjoy this chapter.**

**Marco: -Grabs Anna and puts a knife next to her neck- "What are you going to do now, oh great Shaman King?"**

**Anna: -stuggles to get free but his grip is too tight.- "Let...Me...Go!"**

**Yoh: "Let her go right now!"**

**Marco: "Why should I? I got what Hao wanted, now he's going to pay it back by taking all your lives!"**

**Hao: -lunges at Yoh with his sword- "Die brother! I didn't get to become shaman king because of you. Now you will pay with your life!"-swings at Yoh again and it hits Yoh right in the stomach causing him to cough up blood and then fall to the ground, not moving.-**

**Anna: -screams- "Yoh!"**

**Marco: "It's useless. He has gone to the other Hao, our work here is- -Yoh starts moving-**

**Yoh: "I won't give up that easily." -stands up-**

**Marco: "Grrrr, Hao you didn't finish the job! Kill your brother at once so we can leave this place!"**

**Hao: "Yes, Master."-swings his sword but Yoh grabs his and blocks his attack.- "It is futile."**

**Yoh: -looks at Anna- "It's not over until Anna is safe over here again." -tries and strike Hao but misses-**

**Marco: "This is taking longer than I expected! Hurry up, Hao!"**

**Hao: "Yes, Master."**

**Yoh: -pins him down- "Hao, listen to me! I know you can hear me in there! You have to try and fight this, I believe that you can do it!"**

**Hao: -goes back to normal then back to crazy- "AHhhhhhhhh!"**

**Marco: "Don't try to bring him back. There is only one way to make him back to normal and I'm not going to tell you."**

**Horo: -stands up weakly- "We've got to help him." **

**Everyone: "Right."-Everyone stands up and then runs behind Hao and jumps on his back, causing him to fall down.- "Put as much pressure on there, but just don't let him up!"**

**Hao: -uses his furyoku to send them all flying either into the lake or right into a tree.- "What a waste of time." **

**Yoh: "Hao, please, I know you can hear me, just please snap out of it!"**

**Marco: -still holding a struggling Anna- "This ends now. Finish the job, Hao!"**

**Hao: -so confused about what to do- "AHHHHHHHH!"**

**Yoh: "That's it, Hao. Fight it, fight it! You can do it."**

**Marco: "Dammit Hao! Hurry up and kill your sibling!"**

**Hao: -screams- "What do I do?"**

**Anna: -Bites Marco on the hand trying to make him drop her. But he didn't drop her.-**

**Marco: "Dammit, you little Bitch!" -slaps her causing her to scream a little.-**

**Yoh: "Leave her alone!"-Charges at Marco, just when he was about to stab Marco, Hao jumps out infront of Marco and uses his furyoku to protect Marco. By doing so caused Yoh to be knocked to the ground.-**

**Anna: "Yoh!"**

**Marco: "You know, why don't I put that mouth of yours to a better use."**

**Yoh: -looks up- "What are you going to do to her?"**

**Marco: "This." -he plants his lips onto Annas.-**

**Anna: -sheds one tear and then passes out.-**

**Yoh: "You bastard! That's my fiance!"-tries to stand up but has lost too much blood so he falls back down.-**

**Marco:-takes his lips off hers- "Mmmm, what soft and sweet lips she has. I think I'll be taking her with me. Come Hao." -Hao summons Spirit of Fire and they all get on and disappear into thin air.-**

**Yoh: "Get back here and fight like a man!"-he suddenly becomes dizzy and he passes out just as the rain started coming down.-**

**Will Yoh get Anna back or will he lose her to Marco? It will all happen in the next chapter of Going on Vacation. As always, please review. Thx, bye! Oh and sorry this chapter is also short. I'll try and make the next chapter longer than this. :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Where we last left off, Anna had been taken by Marco and Hao to their secret hideout. Everyone was knocked out when they left.**

**-In the morning-**

**Yoh: -wakes up kind of hazzy, but then remembers what happened last night and sits up quickly causing the wound in his stomach to hurt- "Yeow!"**

**Tamao: "You should be resting, Yoh. You were badly hurt last night and you were mumbling about Anna in your sleep."**

**Yoh: -Looks around to see Horo with a bandage where the knife cut his arm, and Pilika bandaging Tao Rens' wounds. Manta, Tamao, and Pilika wern't as hurt as Horo and Ren.- "Are you guys alright?"**

**Ren&Horo: "Yeah we are fine."**

**Ren: "But you're not. You're worried about Anna. That's why we need to start trying to find her."**

**Horo: "Yeah dude! We have to find your fiance before that creep, Marco does anything else to her."**

**Yoh: "Thanks you guys. Tamao, you, Manta, and Pilika stay here. We don't want to risk your lives."**

**Tamao: "But!... Okay, Yoh please bring Anna back."**

**Yoh: -smiles- "Don't worry.We'll get her back no problem." **

**Ren: "Uh, Yoh. There is one problem."**

**Yoh: "Huh? What is it?"**

**Ren: "We don't have a clue where they took her."**

**Everyone: -falls anime style-**

**Horo: "Oh! I've got an idea! Lets call those evil bunnies to see if they know."**

**Pilika: "You're relying on a rabbit?"**

**Yoh: "We don't have any other choices."**

**Pilika: -sighs- "I can't believe this."**

**-15 minutes later-**

**Bunnies: "Yeah we saw them they went to that cliff over there."-points to a cliff 5 miles away- "If you want, you can use our secret passage way to get there."**

**All: "Yes! Thank you so much!"**

**Bunnies: "No problem. A friend of Hao's is a friend of ours."**

**Pilika&Tamao: "They are soooooo cuuuute!"**

**Ren&Horo: "Girls only if they knew what they did to us."**

**-With Anna and Marco-**

**-Anna wakes up in a room that is completely white with gold fringes everywhere, making the room look really fancy.-**

**Anna: "Where am I?"-recalls what happened the night before and puts her hand on her lips and remembers that her kissed her before she passed out.- "I'll make him pay for doing that to me! But first, how do I get out of here?"-sees a door and gets up and opens it and guess who was standing right infront of the door? That's right, Marco. And he heard every word that she said.-**

**Marco: "Where do you think you're going, young lady?"-starts walking forward causing her to back up into a wall soon. Cornered he puts both of his arms on each side of her to make sure she couldn't get out.- "Someone needs to learn there place." -He roughly places his lips against hers.-**

**Anna: -Not liking this, pushes him away and kicks him where the sun doesn't shine, and runs out the door.- "I've gotta get out of here."-Runs down the hall with many doors- "And I better find a way out fast or I could be in some serious trouble!"**

**Dun-Dun-Dunnnnnn! I think that is a good place to stop for today. If you want to see the next chapter, you know what you have to do.-points to the review button- I appericiate all the reviews you guys are giving me. -throws everyone a big bag of marshmallows- Oh and sorry the chapters are getting shorter. I will try and make the next one longer. Enjoy :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Where we left off, Anna was running away from a manical Marco, while Yoh and the gang were getting there with the help of the bunnies. And what ever happened to Hao? Let's find out!**

**Desclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

**-With Anna in the castle place thingy-**

**Anna: "There are so many doors. Which one will I go into? Damn, I have to hurry or he'll catch me and then hell knows whats would happen to me." -she runs into a black door and opens it and closes it as soon as Marco came out of her room.- **

**Marco: "Come out, come out, Wherever you are."-stops at the black door that Anna was leaning against as soon as she shut it and looks at it.- "You can't hide forever. But I know Anna hates Hao so she wouldn't run into this room. So she must've run into a different room."-Walks away to go look for Anna-**

**Anna: -lets out the breath she was holding in.- "Whew. That was close... Wait a minute. Did he just say this was Haos' room!"-suddenly a pair of hands reach out from the darkness of the room and grabbed her by the waist-**

**Hao: "Well,well,well. Look who decided to drop by." -Anna was about to scream but Hao puts a hand over her mouth- "Ah,ah,ah. We don't want Marco to find you,now would we?"**

**Anna: -licks his hand to get it away from her mouth so she could talk.- What the hell are you going to do with me?"**

**Hao: "Oh, does our little ecaping rat want to know what exactly what we are going to do? Well, it's quite simply really. We are going to use you as bait to lure that weak ass brother of mine here and when he sees what we've done to you, he'll beg for us to let you go and that he will do anything to get you back. Then, we will kill him and all your buddies and then you'll be my wife! And we know that he is coming for you because he loves you so much, so it will all work out."**

**Anna: "So, this is all a trap. You knew that they would come to save me and that's why you kidnapped me."**

**Hao:-smiles- "Wow,Anna. You are really smart, it's a good thing too. I don't put up with stupid girls who don't know anything. Now we need you to fall asleep."-pulls out a shot and he jams it into Annas' arm causing her whine a little and then she falls asleep.He strokes her hair.- "That's a good girl. Just fall asleep. It will be your last peaceful sleep as the shaman queen of a loser." -does manical laugh and the takes her out of that room and down the hall.-**

**-with Yoh and the gang-**

**Everyone: -waves to the bunnies- "Thanks for all the help, you guys!"**

**Bunnies: "No problem. Just call us if you need us."-goes back into the hole-**

**Yoh:-looks up at the dreary area as if it were haunted - "Don't worry Anna, we'll find you. Everyone! Push up against the doors so that they will open!"-everyone gets up against the wall and pushes it until it opens. Everyone looks inside and sees that the inside of the house was sadder than the outside with spider webs and dust everywhere.- "Tamao, Pilika, you two stay outside so you guys don't get invovled with this and could possibly get hurt."**

**Tamao&Pilika: "Okay. You call us if you need us. We'll be behind this tree out of site."**

**Yoh:-nods- "Okay everyone! Inside to find Anna!"-all walk inside the huge castle place.-**

**Ren: -sneezes because of all the dust.-"This place is disgusting! Don't they ever clean this place?"-sees Horo walk into a spider web and freak out.- "Baka."-looks into the dark room and sees a black figure come out of the darkness- "Guys, I think we don't hve to look very far."-gets his Kwan Dao ready-**

**Marco: "Wow, you're pretty good. You keep getting better and better,Tao Ren.We are so glad you could come,everyone."**

**Yoh: "WHERE'S ANNA?"-looks around to try and find her but can't see anything.-**

**Marco: "You mean,"-turns on the lights- "her?"-points to a half naked and whipped Anna chained to the wall with Hao standing next to her with the whip.-**

**Yoh: "ANNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAA! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"**

**Hao: "Oh, it's simple really. She tried to escape and we caught her and she put up a huge fight so we had to chain her up."**

**Yoh: "Hao! Why?Why would you do this?"**

**Hao: "Because you need to be out of the picture so she can be my wife!"**

**Marco: "Ahhhhhhh. Sibling rivalry. It's beautiful, but we need to get this over with."-lunges at Yoh with a sword.- "Die, Asakura!"**

**Anna: -wakes up to see blood hit the floor with her fiance close behind, holding onto his stomach.- Yoooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh!-tries to break free of the rusty chains that bind her, but Hao brings the whip down and leaves another one of many marks on her body.- "No matter what happens, we will beat you two! And that's a promise!-Hao brings the whip back down causing a whimper to escape her lips-**

**Yoh:"Anna! Damn it!-runs over to save Anna, but Marco jumps out infront of him.-**

**Marco: -smirks- "Heh. Where do you think you're going, huh?"-lunges at Yoh again-**

**Yoh: -shuts his eyes and holds up his sword to protect himself but doesn't feel any contact with the sword so he opens his eyes and sees Ren and Horo on top of him.-**

**Ren: "Hurry up! We won't be able to hold him like this forever!"**

**Horo: "Yeah dude. Go to Anna, save her. We'll take care of this guy."-gives him a thumbs up.-**

**Yoh: -nods head- "Right. Anna, here I come!"**

Yay! This chapter was longer than the others! I felt really good about this chapter and I put a lot of thought into it. I hope you guys enjoyed as much as I did. If you want to see if Yoh saves Anna, then you guys will have to review. And plz no flames. Thx. :3


End file.
